Witchy Ways to Die
Witchy Ways to Die is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-seventh case of the game. It is the twenty-second case of The Mystery and the third case in Gaulstone. Plot After the discovery of a strange pawprint being found, Diana and the player were trekking through the woods to find any clues on the mysterious creature. However when the detectives reached a moonlit pond, they discovered the body of herbalist and pharmacist Augustine Blake, drowned. They then suspected the victim's apprentice and Joshua's brother, youngster Zach Blade, in Augustine's murder before they found clues at a local isolated bridge to suspect local woman Faith Westwood and ancient lore historian Armand Flame. Shortly after, Zach came to the station crying as he was convinced that Augustine's killer had broken into his secret shack. After the detectives investigated Zach's shack, they found clues to suspect Kendra Bilodeau, Major's aunt and sister to the deceased Marie Redmoon nee Bilodeau, who had returned from Quebec City recently before they suspected a local statue carver named Penelope Perrier. Shortly after, they learned that Zach had stolen a very rare book of legends from the victim, angering her. They then were confronted by Joshua, asking them why his brother was a suspect in the victim's murder. After Diana told him that his brother had been caught for stealing from Augustine, they found enough clues to incriminate Augustine's killer to be Faith. Faith initially denied the accusations against her, but she then cracked and confessed to the murder. She then explained that she had once been the victim's daughter. Faith then told them that she knew that she had a twin sister according to the Gaulstone Town Records. However Faith had been looking for years, her mother denying to tell her what happened to her twin sister. Soon, Faith had found out about the truth behind her twin sister, that her sister had died when they both were 5 years old. Faith then confronted her mother, who then told her the sad truth, that Augustine's other daughter and Faith's sister had fallen into the pond and drowned to death. Angry at her mother, she then called her mother a witch and fled. A few days later, Faith read the Malleus Maleficarum and learned how she could kill her mother as revenge for the neglection of her sister's death. She then invited her mother to the pond, knocked her out and drowned her like a witch to disguise the murder as a "witch execution". Diana then sent her to trial, where Judge Brighton decided to sentence Faith to 30 years in prison. After the trial, Alexandra told the detectives that she had discovered that someone had tore out a page out of the book of legends that Zach had stolen from Augustine. They then confronted the youngster about stealing a page and Zach then told them that he had liked a legend from the book and he wanted to keep it for himself. Diana and the player then investigated his shack to retrieve the missing page, where they found a torn page inside Zach's backpack. They then restored the page to discover that the page Zach had stolen detailed a legend written by the Blade family. They then asked Zach about the page that he stolen and Zach confessed that he stole the page because he wanted to ask his brother, Joshua, about the legend. They then asked Joshua, who told them that he knew that his grandparents had written a legend, but he had never had the thought of finding it to read it. He then told them that he was thankful for clearing up everything with his brother. Meanwhile, Major told the team that he wanted to reunite with his aunt, while looking a bit into her past in the city. The player and Major then went to see Kendra, who greeted her nephew with a hug. Major then asked his aunt about why she left Rosenoque for Quebec instead of staying. Kendra then explained that a past endeavor had driven her away from the city and her sister's family. However when Major asked for details, she claimed she didn't want to talk about it. The detectives then investigated the bridge, where Kendra was before, where they found a locket, which Erika revealed was purchased by Armand Flame twenty years ago. Armand then explained that he was training Kendra to be a historian like him, but a death at the time traumatized her and caused Kendra to flee Rosenoque. After all the events, Chief Tempest and the player had to help Diana break up a fight between Major and Joshua as the former had seen the legend that Zach had torn out was the one he had read all those years ago. Major then accused Joshua of his family being behind the hate that the citizens behind Gaulstone were giving to the Redmoon family. Shortly after, the Chief told the player that they would need to continue to investigate more into the Beast legend and find out who had risen to take the mask of "The Beast" today. Summary Victim *'Augustine Blake' (found tied to a dunking bar, drowned) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Faith Westwood' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats wild boar *The suspect reads the Malleus Maleficarum Appearance *The suspect has smallpox scarrings Profile *The suspect eats wild boar *The suspect reads the Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect drinks moonshine Appearance *The suspect has smallpox scarrings Profile *The suspect eats wild boar *The suspect reads the Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect drinks moonshine Appearance *The suspect has smallpox scarrings Profile *The suspect eats wild boar *The suspect reads the Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect drinks moonshine Profile *The suspect eats wild boar *The suspect reads the Malleus Maleficarum *The suspect drinks moonshine Quasi Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer reads the Malleus Maleficarum. *The killer eats wild boar. *The killer drinks moonshine. *The killer has smallpox scarrings. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Woodland Clearing. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Pouch, Pile of Twigs) *Examine Pile of Twigs. (Result: Matching Talisman; New Suspect: Zach Blade) *Interrogate Zach Blade about being the victim's apprentice. (New Crime Scene: Isolated Bridge) *Investigate Isolated Bridge. (Result: Faded Paper, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Faith Westwood) *Ask Faith about the drowning that occurred earlier. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Handwritten Note) *Examine Handwritten Note. (Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Armand Flame) *Ask Armand Flame about meeting up with the victim that night. *Examine Victim's Pouch. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats wild boar) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Drowning; Attribute: The killer reads the Malleus Maleficarum) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Zach's Hidden Shack. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Miniature Statue) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Family Tree; New Suspect: Kendra Bilodeau) *Ask Kendra Bilodeau about being in Zach's shack. (Attribute: Kendra reads the Malleus Maleficarum) *Examine Faded Miniature Statue. (Result: Inscription Revealed) *Analyze Statue Inscription. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Penelope Perrier) *Ask Penelope about the murder. (Attribute: Penelope reads the Malleus Maleficarum and eats wild boar; New Crime Scene: Woodland Pond) *Investigate Woodland Pond. (Clues: Pond Reeds, Book of Legends, Broken Pieces) *Examine Book of Legends. (Result: Strange Powder) *Examine Strange Powder. (Result: Bone Ash) *Ask Zach about stealing the book of legends. (Attribute: Zach reads the Malleus Maleficarum and eats wild boar) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Witch Banner) *Ask Armand about making a banner calling the victim "a witch". (Attribute: Armand reads the Malleus Maleficarum and eats wild boar) *Examine Pond Reeds. (Result: Spool of Rope) *Analyze Spool of Rope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks moonshine, Armand drinks moonshine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shack Sleeping Corner. (Clues: Zach's Trunk, Broken Pieces, Faded Sheet) *Examine Zach's Trunk. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Confront Faith Westwood about the voodoo doll the victim made. (Attribute: Faith drinks moonshine, reads the Malleus Maleficarum and eats wild boar) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Defaced Statue Drawing) *Confront Penelope about the defaced statue drawing. (Attribute: Penelope drinks moonshine) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Talisman) *Analyze Strange Talisman. (09:00:00) *Ask Miss Bilodeau about the cursed talisman. (Attribute: Kendra eats wild boar and drinks moonshine) *Investigate River Shores. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Stained Book) *Examine Stained Book. (Result: White Cream) *Analyze White Cream. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has smallpox scarrings) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Torn Handkerchief) *Analyze Torn Handkerchief. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Tale of Imagination (3/7). (No stars) A Tale of Imagination (3/7) *Confront Zach about stealing a page from the book of legends. *Investigate Zach's Hidden Shack. (Clue: Zach's Backpack) *Examine Zach's Backpack. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Legend about the Blades) *Ask Zach about tearing the legend out of the book. (Reward: Witchy Hat) *Ask Joshua about the legend his family had written. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Kendra about her return to Rosenoque from Quebec. *Investigate Woodland Clearing. (Clues: Old Locket) *Examine Old Locket. (Result: Locket Unlocked) *Analyze Old Locket. (09:00:00) *Ask Armand about his relationship with Kendra before she left the city. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Break apart the fight between Joshua and Major. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Gaulstone (The Mystery)